


Talk Dirty To Me

by NicNack4U



Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Blanket Permission, Complete, Dirty Thoughts, Dirty dishes, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Double Entendre, F/M, Humor, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-Canon, Restaurants, Sexual Humor, Tiana's Palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Naveen is bored on a slow night at the restaurant, so he flirts with his wife.





	Talk Dirty To Me

 

 

 

 

 

It was an unusually slow night at Tiana's Palace and Naveen was bored. He and Tiana were in the kitchen. He leaned on one of the counters, watching his wife mince mushrooms for gumbo.

 

"Talk dirty to me," Naveen flirted, lowering his voice in a seductive tone.

 

"The dishes," she answered, not looking away from the chopping block.

 

Naveen grinned wickedly, eyes tearing up in happiness. Finally! They would leave the restaurant and go home and -

 

" - You still haven't cleaned them like I've been asking you to several times."

 

Tiana finally looked up at him, glaring in disapproval. She pointed at the stack of dirty dishes piled up in the sink.

 

She giggled as Naveen pouted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
